Who You Gonna Call?
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Do you like scary movies? Well, this the story for you! Abel, William, & Tres go out to help family with a ghost problem & they're there to exorcise the spirits. This is very tongue & cheek. I make fun of all my fav horrorcomedy movies both new & old. R
1. We Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

Who You Gonna Call?

Chapter 1

I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

(A/N I love comedies and horror movies (classics). So I figured why not go with a horror/comedy for a change. This is going to be "tongue and cheek" just to let you all know. I basically make fun of my favorite scary, paranormal, or other horror/comedy movies/shows like Poltergeist, Ghostbusters, The Exorcist, Beetle Juice, Rose Red, and so many more. Also for those who like old horror movies you might find some references to them in this story so it not all present/remake horror movies. Please enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing_

_**"Disembodied Voices"**_

Ghost Writing

* * *

(Saturday December, 21 6:03 AM) 

Caterina sat at her desk looking over some papers that she had just been handed, and before her stood some of best and brightest AX agents; Father William Walter Wordsworth, Father Abel Nightroad, and Father Tres Iqus. She had mission for them. It wasn't their basic routine mission going after rouge vampires.

Oh, no, not this one. This one was quite a bit different. She looked from her papers to the three men before her. She sighed and took her monocle off to clean it before she pushed a copy of the papers toward them.

"Usually local priests would be able to handle such a simple task but I would like you three to do it in stead," she stated as William picked up the papers.

"We're to perform a blessing on a house," William asked, looking oddly at Caterina. "Why us? Like you said the local priests of that area are more then capable of performing a blessing."

"Yes, but they're scared of going to the house. One because of its dark history and second because of the new family of 4 that just moved in," Caterina told them. "I would like someone who doesn't know the history of house to do it. The local priests in that area are very superstitious."

"So? Any other priest who's not from there could still do it," Abel stated.

"Let me finish first. The new family that just move are Methuselahs," She said as the three priests stared at her. "Through certain channels they contacted me personally to send priests who are more accustomed to their kind and would keep everything quiet. It seems even they have fallen pray to what is suppose to reside in their new home and have been driven to look to the Church for help."

"According to these documents spirits reside at the manor, Hill House," Tres said, looking at papers in William's hands.

"Is that really what it's called," Abel asked with a weird look on his face also looking the papers._ It's funny but it's not funny. Honestly, Hill House?_

"Yes and the family would feel better if the Church did a blessing in hopes of quieting or removing the spirits all together," The cardinal said, looking at the android. "They are a nobility family so try and be as polite as possible and remember to keep it quiet. If this ever leaked out it could mean big trouble."

"Understandable," William replied.

"Uh, Lady Caterina, what if what we think is just a typical haunting turns into something a bit worse," Abel swallowed.

"You mean perform an exorcism on the house," Caterina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much," Abel nodded. _This as old horror movie writing all over it._

"You know the basic drill. Do your blessing first and if evidence proves that this is more than an average haunting, document all your evidence, and send it to me," Caterina told him. "If I deem it to be a demonic entity, heaven forbid, then I will grant you permission to perform an exorcism. But I seriously doubt it will come to that, Abel."

Abel had a really bad feeling about this. He just hoped it wasn't like those old horror movies like what he use to watch when he was way younger. He shook his head. There was no way this was going to turn into a living horror movie. He had to think positive. It was just basic haunting. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

They left the Vatican at 8:00 AM and arrived in the small village Amityville 3 hours later. Abel had an odd filling about this whole mission. At the airport they were greeted by a young blond gentleman, the chauffeur for the family. Surprisingly enough he was actually human. He had large smile on his face as he walked up to them. 

"Welcome, Fathers, to Amity," he said happily. "My name is Fredrick Frankenstein. Please take notice it sounds like 'STEEN' and not 'STINE.' I will be your chauffeur to Hill House. I really hope you will be able to get rid of whatever is plaguing the manor. The family and the staff moved in 3 months ago and we've all had our fair share of very unpleasant happenings in manor that we would all like to forget."

"We shall do our very best, Mr. Frankenstein," Abel said with a smile almost sounding like he wanted to laugh. "I am Father Abel Nightroad and this is Father William W. Wordsworth, and Father Tres Iqus."

"Very well. I will show to the car. Follow me, please," Fredrick said, turning on his heel and started walking towards the car.

They put their entire luggage in the trunk of the limo, before getting in. The ride there was pretty much uneventful. It was about 30 minute drive to get there. They could see the large towers looming into the sky. It almost looked like it was watching them as they pulled up through the rust iron gates and to the front door.

Thick vines hugged the old stone walls and the statues of cherubs, gargoyles, animals, and many other odd assortments. The windows were dark but decoratively colored with many pictures of flowers, trees, rolling hillsides, moons, suns, and many more. But despite the look from the outside they had an very bad unease about it.

Fredrick stepped out and opened the door to them. A couple servants came out and grabbed their luggage before disappearing back into the house. The priests continued to look on at the manor like he was going get up and dance.

"Welcome to Hill House," Fredrick said, leading them up the steps. "This house was supposed to have been built before Armageddon. Sadly, however, no one knows exactly when."

"I see," William said, staring up at one tower in particular. "I must say this is quite a house."

"Yes, indeed it is," Fredrick nodded. "Now I will escort you inside. You'll wait in the foyer until another servant comes to introduce you to the Master and Mistress."

"Mr. Frankenstein, what this," Abel said, pointing at a tarnish copper plaque by the doors.

"Oh, that's just an old saying it's been there for about 200 years we wager," Fredrick said, walking over to it along with William and Tres. "If you ask me it's like some sort of warning."

_Houses are alive. This is something we know. Moves from our nerve endings. If we're quiet and we listen we can hear houses breathe. Sometimes in the depth of the night we can hear them groan. It's as if they are having bad dreams._

_A good house cradles and comforts. A bad one fills us with instinctive unease. Bad houses hate our warmth our humanness. That blind hate of our humanity is what we mean when we use the term "Haunted."—Steven King _

"Well, that really lightens the mood," William squeaked out.

"No kidding," Abel muttered to himself as they were let inside the manor.

"Please, wait here. The butler will be here shortly," Fredrick said, leaving them by the door.

"Why are we in such close contact with one another," Tres spoke with a monotone with William and Abel on either side of him, literally shoulder to shoulder.

"W-we, uh…" Abel began.

"By the accelerated rate of your hearts beating it would suggest that you are scared," Tres stated. "We are here to represent the Church. It would be wise if you both would refrain from showing fear."

Able and William grinned sheepishly at one another. Of course the android wouldn't understand what was going on. He didn't have the pin and needles feeling running down his spin.

As they waited they looked around the foyer. There was large master staircase that spiraled upwards, the floor was of good polished wood, the furniture was simple but elegant, the dark red curtains were drawn closed to keep out the sun, and one large crystal chandelier lighted the whole room.

A few moments later a butler showed up to show them to the parlor. They were escorted in the room. Inside sat the whole family. They were looking at the butler and the priests with look that had fear written all over it.

"My Lord and Lady I would like to present, Father Abel Nightroad, Father William W. Wordsworth, and Father Tres Iqus," The well-spoken butler addressed. "They are here about the strange disturbances."

"Thank you, Lon," the master said standing up along with his wife and children. "Please come in gentlemen and have a seat."

The three priests walled over as ordered and sat down on an empty sofa. The family soon followed sat back down in their own seats.

"I'm so glad you could come," the master said with a weak smile. "I know by all rights it must be awkward for you to come out here and help out our kind."

"Not at all, sir," Abel grinned. "We will help anyway that we can."

"That's good to hear. My name is Count Vincent Leonard Price and my wife Countess Edith Barrett Price," The count said as Abel's eyes nearly popped out of head. "These are our children; our eldest Bella and our youngest Boris."

"It's a pleasure to meet your family," William said, nodding his head slightly. "Now if you would, please, tell us more about your home. We are e-eager to hear more about it."

"Hill House was established in the pre-Armageddon era. It hasn't always been a house. It has been a great many things over the millennia," Count Vincent spoke. "To the locals it's called Hell House for a very good reason. They believe it to be a portal between this world and what lies beyond. Locals are so scared that the closest town, Amityville, is 15 miles away. No one will come any nearer than that."

"Most of our staff has even left because of these disturbances," Countess Edith stated. "We started off with 150 servants and now were down 55. Another 2 are leaving next week."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Abel said, looking at the nervous countess. "Now I know this may sound a bit cruel but other than bad feelings and your eyewitness accounts we are going to have to see some of these disturbances ourselves."

"Why is that, Father," Count Vincent asked, looking at Abel. "What kind of proof do you need?"

"Well, Sir, there are a wide verity of prayers and we have to be sure which is most suited and again not to sound cruel but to make sure you are not making it up in your minds," Abel continued as the nobility glared at him. "You see along time ago before the identification of mental illnesses exorcisms were preformed constantly to banish the evil spirits that were never there. But after mental illnesses were discovered the Church became more aware that a lot of the so-call possessed were actually mental unsound people. Later people began to pretend that they were possessed just for the attention. That's why the Church is so keen on having hard proof about a haunting or a possession."

"You want proof," Vincent said, standing up. "Then follow us, Fathers. Edith, children."

The small group of seven walked out the parlor and down the dark halls. This was a very creepy house to say the least. If it was for the rules they just go on and bless the place and get the hell out of there now. They were led back out into the foyer and up the stairs.

"We shall show you around a bit perhaps you will change your tune very shortly," Count Vincent snapped. "Let start with basic history. The original building was not nearly as large as you see know. It was a great deal smaller than this. It first started off as a local wax museum. That was when the town was much bigger and went by a different name. It was said to have the most beautiful wax sculptures in the country. But a strange fire caught hold of the place one night completely gutted the whole building. The owner was caught in the fire he was trying to save his most prized sculpture—"

"Marie Antoinette?" Abel asked. "She was said to be so life like that her eyes would follow you around the room."

"Yes, indeed, Father Abel," Vincent nodded. "But he didn't make it out with her. He was badly hurt and his hands could not longer sculpt. It was later people discovered that after he reestablished his museum that because he could no longer sculpt that he—"

"Would look for living people to coat in wax that had the same appearance of his old masterpieces," Abel said as Vincent raised an eyebrow. "He even found a young woman who looked just like his Marie Antoinette but trying to cover her in wax was his downfall."

"So, you know the story then," Edith asked.

"Yes, pretty much," Abel sighed.

"You know to this day if you go down to the basement in certain corners you can still find wax lying about," Bella said, putting his hands behind his head. "I even found an blue glass eye and Boris found what he said was wax coated finger but I never saw it."

"I did find a finger, I swear," Boris bit out, crossing his arms. "I lost it because something chased me out of there before I could show it to you!"

"That's enough you two," Edith said sternly.

"It was after that the building got its bad reputation, and because of that the city went broke and rumors of ghosts in the abandoned museum were first introduced. It was said to of the poor souls that were covered in wax and put out on display," Vince said taking them up to the 6th floor. "I would like to show you something. No one comes on this floor after one of the servants, Ellen, went missing. She was the head maid at that the time. Another servant saw her in the hall and bid her a goodnight but Ellen paid no mind her and continued down the hall in a trance. She walked the hall and she disappeared."

"It is physically impossible for any body to just disappear," Tres stated. "Is it possible that she could have been captured or walked out on her own power?"

"Yeah, sure. This was her room. We keep it locked," Vincent said, looking at Tres. "I have the key. You may want to rethink what you just said after you see this."

Vincent put the key in the lock as the children ducked behind their mother. He swallowed hard and he pulled the door open. A blast of wind and light shot out at them. They looked in to see a bed spinning around counterclockwise along with dresser and nightstand smaller object were flying around the room some porcelain dolls were moving like they were alive. One even winked at them and blew a kiss. Abel and William looked on in horror as Tres just stared blankly at the chaos that was flying around the room. There were even laughs, screams, and growls coming from the room.

* * *

"Now do you believe us," Edith asked calmly, sitting in the dinning room. "That there is something in this house." 

"Y-yes, we can clearly s-see that," William said weakly, picking up his cup of tea with shaking a hand, spilling some before getting it to his mouth. "Well, th-this could be just a p-poltergeist haunting."

"What's a poltergeist," Boris asked, looking at them, wide eyed.

"I-it an old Germanic word th-that means 'noisy gh-ghost.' Usually poltergeist h-haunting are short l-lived," Abel stuttered as a tea pot slid across the table right in front of him. "Oh, God! Th-they're a few cases w-where they go on f-for many months and e-even years."

"Years," Vincent said, grabbing his buttered toast that was floated in the air with a bit of tug. "We've lived with this for 3 months now and you're telling me we could be stuck with them for years?"

"Negative, we are not stating that but your style haunting is indeed unusual," Tres stated calmly as the chair he was sitting in slid about 5 feet along the floor. "A blessing may not be enough to quiet these spirits."

"Then what will," Bella asked, getting hit in the face was with a cookie. "Because this gets old really fast."

"Um, perhaps an exorcism is in order," William swallowed, watching his hot tea freeze solid. "Oh, dear. We really didn't come prepared for that and in fact just doing a blessing may actually anger the spirits and I can assure it will be much worst then this. We've got to get permission first."

"So who you gonna call," Boris asked.

"GHOSTBUSTERS," Abel busted out laughing and falling out of his chair.

"Ghost-what," Vincent asked, looking at Abel trying to pull himself back together.

"AHAHAHAHA! Never mind! HAHAHA! It's a long story! AHAHAHA," Abel laughed, getting up and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry! Haha! It's just a very old pre-Armageddon saying that I know! Hahaha! I'm very sorry!"

Vincent leaned forward to William with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure HE'S not possessed," Count Vincent asked.

"You know that's actually a very question," William stated. "Sadly however I think he's just a little hocked up on 13 spoonfuls of sugar right now. But I'll keep that idea in mind."

* * *

Well, the night covered the sky, bring will it a more foreboding feeling. The Price family had just finished telling the priests some more of the building dark history. Such that after a while it became mental hospital but the head doctor and even some of his staff became mad and did terrible experiments on the patients like electrocuting them and opening up their body fully awake and no pain killers. 

There was also some sort of graveyard out back that is rumored that you if buried something there it would come back with a demon soul bent on killing every living thing. One time Fredrick claimed that his limo was trying to run him down and there was no driver. There is even a rumor that a monster rises from hell every 23 years to eat human and vampire flesh alike for 23 days. There was even another psychologist that became cannibalistic. A couple of times it even became an hotel but the winter caretaker went mad and tried to kill off his family. An owner was driven mad by his overprotective, if not cruel, now deceased mother. He killed people who stayed the night thinking it was his mother who did it but it was actually him now with the split personality of his mother.

The list only goes on like a demonic fog that comes through every 100 years and birds, such as crows, that attack school children. They decided after a few more unusual happening to document everything and send everything to Caterina in the morning. Each of the priest had their own overly sized room but two were connected by a bathroom another was just across the hall. William and Abel got the connected rooms and Tres had his own room.

(A/N Well how was that chapter? Did I do well? I'll have more in the next chapter of course. I'm wandering just how many movies or famous actors you can find in here if you get them all right I'll put you in the next chapter with a congrats.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. The Others

Who You Gonna Call?

Chapter 2

The Others

(A/N Well, I guess not many of you know horror or just plain child ghost stories or the actors very much. Let me address everything from the first chapter at the end.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

"_**Disembodied Voices"**_

* * *

(Sunday December 22, 2:35 AM)

Abel laid in his bed with his a pillow over his head, fast asleep, and curled into a ball to keep warm. He had been tossing a turning all night it was the first time he actually felt comfortable all night. He didn't notice a small white figure floating at the end of his bed. The small figure slowly moved up the side of the bed and tapped Abel on the shoulder.

Abel grumbled something under his breath before curling into a tighter ball. The figure rolled it eyes and tried again. Abel this time sat his head up with pillow still resting on his head. He looked around the best he could in the dark and the lack of glasses. He couldn't see anything so he reached for his glasses and put them on. He knocked the pillow off and sat with half closed eyes.

_**"Um, hi," **_a small voice said from Abel's left.

Abel slowly turned his head to see a small white spirit floating eye level with him with a grin on its face. Abel just stared at it; eyes now wide opened, and mouth agape. The specter was also staring at Abel but with a big grin. Abel bolted from his bed and ran straight into William's room. He jumped into the bed hard sending the unsuspecting William up into the air before coming back on Abel's back.

"What is wrong with you," William barked as Abel constantly tried to wrap his arms around him. "Abel, that's enough! Stop it, I say!"

"Th-there's a gh-ghost in my r-room," Abel stuttered, grabbing William around the middle tight. "It w-was big, bright r-red eyes, sh-sh-sharp teeth, claws and—and a d-dark f-f-face!"

"Abel, that sounds like you in crusnik form," William huffed, trying to pry the shaking priest from his waist as he sat up in bed. "What did you do? Transform in your sleep, sat up, and saw yourself in a mirror? Let me go, Abel! I can't tell you just how many church and personal rules you're breaking right now!"

"I-I know what I s-saw," Abel squeaked, holding William even tighter. "It w-was a huge specter. I-it's was looking a-at me!"

"Will you release me? I'm very uncomfortable," William stated, trying his hardest pull Abel's arms off his middle. "On top of that you're really hurting me!"

_**"I'm not big. In fact I look nothing like that,"**_ The small voice said, beside William and Abel. _**"I didn't mean to scare you."**_

Now this time William was holding Abel as they looked around for the voice that came out of thin air. Green and blue eyes searched the room up and down but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

_**"My name's Jasper,"**_ The voice said in front of them.

"What happened to Casper," Abel muttered.

_**"I don't know anyone named Casper,"**_ the voice said sounding puzzled. _**"I'm Jasper, the—"**_

"—Friendly ghost?" Abel asked.

_**"How did you know I was going to say that,"**_ Jasper puzzled, materializing in front of them.

"Call it a hunch," Abel swallowed as he and William slowly let go of each other. "What do you want, Jasper?"

_**"I wanted to warn you. Some of the other spirits know what you're planning to do. If you try anything they'll get mad and it won't be pretty,"**_ the small ghost said, looking nervous. _**"I wish you could do it that way and send us to where we need to be, but you see there's a curse on this house. Unless it's broken this house will never be clean."**_

"Okay," they both whimpered. "So how do we break this curse…?"

_**"First you must find a key,"**_ Jasper said.

"A key," William answered.

_**"Yes, a key. Let's see. The legend goes like this. Enter the tomb under the great dead oak and travel down deep under the ground,"**_ Jasper said as Abel stared at him.

"And there you will find the black crypt that bears no name," Abel stated. "Then we must find a trunk and look for the thing that must be read, lest your heart will be full of dread."

_**"How did you know that?"**_ Jasper asked again.

"I have very good hunches," Abel drawled as Jasper and William both looked at him oddly. "So this great dead oak is it at the graveyard that's supposed to bring the dead back."

_**"Yeeees,"**_ Jasper nodded. _**"Who are you?"**_

_Someone who's living out horror movies._ Abel grinned weakly. "Father Abel Nightroad at your service."

"You know, you seem to know a lot of things going on here," William mused, rubbing his chin. "It's a little past creepy. Just how do you know all this? A-and don't give me the whole 'good hunches' line, Abel."

"Father William, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Abel said, patting William on the shoulder. "What do say we go looking for that oak?"

"How about in the morning," William yawned.

"It's is morning," Abel grinned.

"I mean when the sun's up," William grumbled, glaring at Abel. "Now please get in your own bed!"

_**"OH, NO!**_" Jasper shouted, disappearing.

"'Oh, no' what?" Abel asked. "Hey, Jasper, where'd you go?"

**THUMP! THUMP! BANG! BANG!**

They turned towards the door as something hard banged against it. The air suddenly became chilly. Both men hunkered down in sheets barely peeking out.

"I can see my breath," Abel said, looking at William. "I don't like this."

"YOU don't like this," William snorted, pulling his arms close together as whatever was outside the door tried to get in. "Any idea's mister know it all?"

"Okay, if I remember correctly it should go into my room," Abel stated, then gasped. "MY ROOM!"

Abel quickly bolted from the bed and into the bathroom closing the door and locked it as something started banging on his door. William quickly grabbed Abel and pulled back into his room. Abel waited for someone to show up at their door but no one did. Soon the banging stopped and the cold left. But just in case…

* * *

"Again why are we in such close contact with one another," Tres asked in his usually monotone. "And again by the accelerated rate of your hearts beating it would suggest that you are scared."

"Sc-scared? Us? Heh, heh, heh," Abel tried to laugh.

"Wh-why would y-you think th-that," William gulped.

"Because your in bed with me," Tres dead panned with William to his left and Abel to his right. "Also you have the covers pulled over your heads."

"G-good point," William and Abel choked out, peaking out from under the sheets.

"I believe the term to describe this situation you are putting me in is called 'uncomfortable,'" Tres announced, sitting up. "I will be in the chair for the remainder of the night in hibernation mode, which I was in before you came in."

"Sorry," they chimed, looking at Tres sit down in the overstuffed chair.

* * *

The sun finally shown through the stain-glass windows, bringing with it a little comfort. They hurried down stairs for breakfast with the Price family. They had a few things to tell the family about what happened last night. The Price family just nodded their head with dull look as William and Abel poorly acted out everything.

"So, we need to look for a dead oak tree in your cemetery out back," Abel said, looking at Vincent. "I believe the gates are locked to those grounds."

"Are you sure you want to be doing this," Vincent said, setting the key down on the dinning table. "It remains locked for a very good reason."

"Because things don't stay buried for long," Abel said, picking the key up. "We'll be careful. Things can be just as dangerous during the day than at night."

"Yes, it can," Edith nodded as knife landed in front of her, imbedded in the table. "Just be very careful out there. There's no telling what lies beyond those gates. Just remember to lock them after you enter."

"Well, sitting around here isn't get us anywhere," William standing up with his cane in hand. "Shall we then?"

Tres got up followed by Abel who put the key in his pocket. They bowed to the Price family and then left room. Lon, the butler, than led them back out back, through to gardens, and then to the large iron gates of the cemetery. He turned to look at the three priests.

"This is as far as I go, gentlemen," He said with a low bow. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"We've got lift this curse or these spirits will remain here for eternity," Abel said, pulled out the key and put it the old pad lock.

"Very well," Lon said as he quickly left the three clergymen on their own.

Abel turned the key and the lock clicked opened. He removed chained and pushed opened the large gates. The iron gates opened with screech like nails on a chalk board. They cringed as they walked through and closed the gates and relocked it. The cemetery went for like forever and day it seemed. They swallowed hard and continued into the graveyard stilling close to each other.

This was going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Every tree was an oak tree and there were enough large crypts to sink a battleship. This was going to take a while. A very long while

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

"Zombies! I hate zombies," Abel screamed, blowing the heads off two zombies and getting brains and a blood all over him. "This is so gross! William, do you see a dead oak from up there yet!"

William had managed to climb up onto a large mausoleum to get a better look of the cemetery. Abel and Tres were left down on the ground to fight off the countless walking mindless corpses that meant to have them for lunch.

"I'm still looking. Maybe if some binoculars or a spyglass," William said, squinting his eyes as he looked in every direction.

"Do we look like we a spyglass," Abel bit out, slugging as zombie as Tres took hold of one and swung it around hitting 3 more. "William, today please! Today would be very good!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking," William said, biting his lip. "I think I might see it. No—that's not… Well maybe… Not… Then again…"

"Do you see it or not, Father Wordsworth," Tres asked and he shot a rather nasty looking zombie. "Please verify!"

"I guess," William said, getting on his tip toes just to check. "Yeah, yeah. That's it. It's about a mile or so from our location."

"In which direction," Tres bit out as zombie had him around the neck for he blasted it away.

"South-east! It's south-east just on the other side of a small brook or stream," William said, looking back at Tres and Abel as Abel nailed the last zombie square between the eyes. "Well, that was hard."

Abel and Tres stared at him as he slowly climbed down from the mausoleum. Hard? He thought looking for a damn dead oak was hard? What were they doing? Picking daisies? William stepped down and brushed off his practically clean vestment before looking Abe and Tres up and down soaked in blood, gut, brains, and decaying matter.

"Well, let's not dawdle here any longer," William said, starting to walk off. "You coming?"

Abel and Tres exchanged angered glances at the each other before following William. Few minutes later as they neared the brook William stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's that awful smell," he asked as Abel and Tres glared even harder at him.

"That would be us, William," Abel drawled as the Professor turned around. "We were fighting off zombies, remember?"

"I already to you two reek but it's coming from farther ahead," William said, pointing his cane towards the brook.

"Oh, you're right! What is that," Abel said, holding his nose tight.

"We need to travel that way so, we will discover that much when we get there," Tres said, walking passed Abel and William.

They hurried along after Tres and stopped at the brook. It was the brook. It was disgusting. Abel and William had to hold their noses as they looked at the muck and yuck that bubbled up from under the water. The water was thick and a puck green color.

"What is this," William said, looking around turning green himself. "No wonder that oak is dead! Oh, I can't breathe!"

Abel spotted a fallen termite eaten sign and picked it up and read the faded letters. He just blink with a dull expression before setting the sign back down. That sign tore it. Everything was from movies he as seen hundreds of years ago and were somehow manifesting in this twisted area.

"Father Nightroad, what did the sign say," Tres asked completely unaffected for the stink.

"We're in a bog," Abel said, shaking his head. "The Bog of… Eternal… Stench… I need to talk with you two."

(A/N That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. This what I got some ideas from in the first chapter.)

MOVIES/SHOWS:

Rose Red, Poltergeist, Red Dragon, House of Wax, House on Haunted Hill, Jeepers Creepers, The Birds, Psycho, Legend of Hell House, Christine, The Shining, Ghostbusters, Young Frankenstein, The Haunting, Pet Cemetery, The Fog, Amityville Horror

PEOPLE:

Count Vincent Leonard Price – Vincent Leonard Price Jr. (Actor: 1911-1993 House of Wax (1953), The Masque of the Red Death, The Raven, The Fly (1958), House on Haunted Hill (1959), House of Usher, 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, Edward Scissorhands.)

Countess Edith Barrett Price – Edith Barrett (Actress: 1907-1977 [Vincent Price's first wife The Ghost Ship (1943), I Walked with a Zombie.)

Boris Price – Boris Karloff (Actor: 1887-1969 Frankenstein (1930), The Mummy (1927)

Bella Price – Bella Lugosi (Actor: 1882-1956 Dracula (1931) The Raven, Bud Abbott and Lou Costello meet Frankenstein.)

Lon, The butler – Lon Chaney Jr. (Actor: 1906-1973 The Wolf Man (1941), Bud Abbott and Lou Costello meet Frankenstein, House of Dracula, Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
